Mianhae – 나는 당신을 사랑합니다
by Griffo205
Summary: Jung Yunho akhirnya menyadari semua kesalahannya terhadap 'istri' dan anaknya. Kini ia mencoba memperbaikinya, dan mulai menata hidup baru dengan 'keluarga' kecilnya. MPREG. ONESSHOOT. YAOI. YUNJAE. RnR please.


Ini fic ringan dengan yahh konflik yang menurutku ringan. Mian kalau fic oneshoot kemarin kurang memuaskan. Dan kali ini pendek._. Oke ini fic udah dari kemarin membusuk di file hehe.

* * *

Seorang namja berjalan cepat ke arah sebuah apartemen mewah. Ia begitu rindu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang selama ini ia acuhkan. Seseorang yang selama ini begitu sabar menunggu kepulangannya. Seseorang yang jarang ia beri waktunya. Seseorang yang rela dihujat berkali-kali oleh orang tuanya. Seseorang yang kini begitu mengisi relung hatinya yang kosong ketika ia baru kehilangan.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan ia terburu-buru memasukinya dan menekan tombol angka 10, tempat 'istri'nya menunggu kepulangannya.

Di dalam lift itu, ia merenungkan kembali tingkahnya selama ini.

Ia menikah karena sebuah 'kecelakaan' yang memang ia akibatkan sendiri karena mabuk. Memperkosa seorang bartender, tepatnya namja lugu yang berkerja sebagai bartender pemula. Dan dua bulan setelahnya namja yang ia perkosa waktu itu mendatanginya, tepatnya rumah keluarganya. Mengaku bahwa saat itu ia tengah hamil, dan itu anaknya.

Namja yang ia akui cantik itu, mengaku bahwa ia memang mengidap suatu Syndrome yang membuatnya memiliki rahim layaknya yeoja. Dan karena Eommanya yang seorang dokter, orang tuanya bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Tapi tidak dengan kehadirannya di keluarga mereka.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana namja cantik itu mengetahui alamatnya. Tanyakan saja pada warga Korea Selatan, siapa yang tidak kenal keluarganya, keluarga Jung. Keluarga yang menyandang sebagai pemilik Jung's Corp, perusahaan besar yang sudah mencapai Internasional.

Ia tertawa sendiri ketika mengingat bahwa ia mengangguk pada pertanyaan yang dinyatakan untuknya dari sang Appa. Dan ia makin tertawa saat mengingat ia yang mendapat tamparan di kedua pipinya dari sang Eomma.

Pintu lift terbuka, ia cepat-cepat melangkah menuju pintu dengan nomor 886 pada pintu. Ia terdiam sejenak, menatapi bunga Lily dalam genggamannya. Buket bunga yang akan ia hadiahkan pada sang 'istri'.

'Istri' yang ia nikahi di gereja _Presbiterian_, dengan dihadiri keluarga mereka, hanya keluarga tanpa publik tahu. Awalnya ia menolak menikahi namja cantik itu, namun ia tak tega jika menyuruhnya menggugurkan anaknya, anak yang ia akui memiliki sebagian darahnya. Namun ia tampak terpesona pada penampilan namja cantik itu saat memasuki gereja ditemani namja yang ia ketahui adalah adik sang namja cantik.

.

**Tittle : Mianhae – 나는 당신을 사랑합니다**

**Disclaimer : All the cast are belongs to God. I own nothing, but this fiction is Mine.**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Jung Jaejoong, and Jung Junso.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, and Romance**

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, OOC, Typos, Miss-Typo, etc.**

**Don't Like YAOI or MPREG? Just get out by click the X button!**

CKLEK

.

"Yunho? Kenapa hanya diam disana?"

Senyum itu, senyum itulah yang akhirnya dapat memerangkapnya dalam jerat yang ia yakini sebagai cinta.

Ia balas tersenyum dan menyerahkan buket Lily yang tadi ada di tangannya, "Untukmu, Joongie."

Dan ia tersenyum mendapati 'istri'nya yang diam terkejut.

"Yun – Yunho?"

Ia merengkuh namja cantiknya dalam pelukannya. Menyampaikan rasa cintanya yang selama ini belum pernah ia tunjukkan sekalipun.

"Maafkan aku selama ini, Joongie…"

Ia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya, dan ia dapat merasakan pundaknya basah oleh air mata 'istri'nya.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan…"

Lirih namja cantik yang berada pada rengkuhannya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menggiring tubuh 'istri'nya masuk ke dalam kediaman mereka. Dan menciumnya dalam, menyampaikan seberapa seriusnya ia kali ini.

.

Ciumannya terhenti kala tangisan bocah namja yang berhasil menginterupsi kesenangan mereka. Yunho, namja itu, tersenyum dan menghampiri jagoan kecilnya yang menangis sembari mengucek asal mata besar turunan Jaejoong.

"Jagoan Appa sudah bangun, eh?"

Ia menggendongnya dan mengangkatnya ke udara tinggi-tinggi. Sang anak hanya bisa diam membisu, tangisannya tak lagi terdengar. Yang bocah usia 2 tahun itu pikirkan hanya satu. Appanya berubah, Appanya perhatian padanya.

"A – Appa? Apa Junsoo sedang belmimpi? Eomma…" rengeknya dengan kedua tangan mengarah pada Jaejoong, sang ibu.

"Ssttt… Itu Appa sayang, kamu nggak mimpi."

Jaejoong mengambil alih Junsoo dari gendongan Yunho. Membuat Yunho tersenyum makin lebar. Akhirnya ia merasakannya juga. Memeluk dan menggendong anak yang selama ini tak pernah ia perhatikan, mengingat ia yang tidak menerima kehadiran anak bahkan 'istri'nya.

"Eomma bo'ong nih. Appa kan cibuk bekelja, mana mungkin dia dicini," Junsoo mengerjap polos setelah rengekannya berhenti.

Kata-kata Junsoo berhasil menohok hati Yunho. Ia ingat, ia ingat kalau dirinya tak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk anaknya, walau sekedar memanggil namanya.

"Tidak sayang, ini Appa. Tuh Eomma bisa pegang kan, tandanya ini benar-benar Appa, Junsoo sayang…"

Jaejoong kembali berusaha meyakinkan anaknya.

Kedua mata besar Junsoo terbuka lebar, menatap lekat-lekat pada Yunho.

"Jinjjayo? Wuaaaaa Appa…"

Bocah itu langsung memeluk leher Yunho, menyebabkan Jaejoong yang hampir jatuh kedepan tetapi berhasil dihalau Yunho.

"Nan… Mianhae, Joongie, Junsoo… Aku memang Appa dan 'suami' brengsek," Yunho menunduk menatap kilau mata besar milik 'istri'nya.

Jaejoong balas menatap Yunho. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas, kini ia gunakan untuk memeluk 'suami'nya. Hingga terlihat kini mereka bertiga ada dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Jaejoong tak bicara, membiarkan Yunho mengeluarkan apa yang ia ingin katakan, yang selama ini namja bermata musang itu pendam.

.

"Aku meninggalkan kalian berbulan-bulan… Aku berkencan dengan Yoona, kau tahu itu. Tapi kau hanya diam… Aku memang brengsek."

Jaejoong tetap diam dan mendengarkan semuanya, ia hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan-ucapan Yunho.

.

"Aku tak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata sayang untuk kalian… Aku juga tak pernah perduli dengan perkembangan anakku sendiri… Aku ini brengsek."

Mendengarnya Jaejoong menitikkan air mata.

.

"Aku mengacuhkan segala bentuk perhatianmu padaku, Joongie… Aku bahkan tak pernah memeluk kalian sehangat ini… Aku juga tak pernah menghargai semua usaha kalian yang ingin aku pulang segera…"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho. Ia juga memaksa Junsoo, anak mereka untuk melepaskan lilitannya di leher Yunho.

Kini ia bisa melihat tetesan air mata di pipi Yunho. Air mata yang belum pernah ia lihat untuknya.

"Jangan menangis, Yunnie… Aku juga bukan 'istri' yang baik untukmu, bahkan orang tuamu tahu bahwa aku bukan menantu yang baik…"

Yunho menggeleng, ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Jaejoong yang bebas, karena yang sebelah lagi digunakan untuk menyangga bokong Junsoo agar tidak jatuh.

"Tidak, Joongie… Kau 'istri' yang terbaik, kau tak pernah mengeluh di depanku. Kau juga selalu melakukan apapun agar Junsoo bahagia, bukan? Kau adalah 'istri' yang… kucintai," Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam kaku.

"Cin… ta?" Yunho mengangguk dan mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi Jaejoong.

"Saranghae, Jung Jaejoong…" bisiknya.

"Appa cinta Eomma? Gimana cama Junsoo?" begitu lucunya Junsoo mengucapkannya, menghasilkan tawa kecil di bibir Yunho.

"Appa sayang, Junsoo. Appa cinta keluarga kecil Appa…"

Jaejoong masih diam.

"Kau melamun, hm?"

Jaejoong menggeleng demi menghalau pikiran-pikiran yang menghantuinya. Kini ia mengelus rambut hitam anaknya.

"Kau serius, Yunho?"

"Apa ciuman di bibirmu tadi tidak bisa membuktikannya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

Ia ingat, saat Yunho sering mencium bibirnya saat mabuk, memeluk pinggangnya saat tidur hingga pagi, bahkan sampai bercinta dengannya walau 'suami'nya tak mengucapkan kata cinta dan itu dilakukan dalam keadaan sadar.

"Kenapa, hm?" Yunho menatap lekat kilau kelabu yang memandangnya rumit.

"Kau sering melakukannya, Yunho… Bahkan kita juga sering… bercinta."

Yunho tertawa melihat rona merah di pipi Jaejoong, "Aku ingat itu, Joongie."

"Apa benar kau mencintai kami?"

Yunho menggiring Jaejoong dan Junsoo agar duduk di sofa besar dekat mereka. Ia sadar 'istri'nya sudah agak pegal menggendong anaknya yang lumayan berat karena nafsu makan besar anaknya.

"Aku mencintai kalian, apa perlu bukti, hm? Sepertinya kau belum percaya…"

Jaejoong menggeleng setelah melihat Yunho yang nampak sedih.

"Tidak perlu, Yunho. Aku percaya. Aku juga mencintaimu…"

Ia tersenyum pada Yunho. Junsoo yang melihat ikut cekikikan melihat kelakuan orang tuanya.

"Terima kasih, _My Love_…" rona merah mewarnai pipi Jaejoong, lagi.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan, Yunho. Tapi…" mimik wajahnya berubah serius, ia menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap lekat pada sang 'suami'.

"Tapi apa, Joongie?" Yunho nampak tak sabar.

"Tapi aku takut…"

Yunho mendadak bingung, "Takut kenapa, hm?" ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi pipi mulus Jaejoong.

"Aku takut… Jika aku mengatakannya, kau takkan suka…" Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa itu, hm?"

"Eomma kenapa? Jangan cedih yaa…" tangan-tangan mungil Junsoo mengangkat wajah ibunya.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada anaknya, meyakinkan anaknya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Katakan saja, Joongie. Apa yang ingin kau ucapkan, sayang?" Yunho mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya. Ia mengelus pipi mulus Jaejoong.

"Aku…" hati Jaejoong diliputi rasa bimbang.

"Ya?" Yunho bersabar mendengarnya.

"Aku…" perlahan Jaejoong tersenyum. Sepertinya ia berhasil menggoda Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum lembut, "Apa sih, Jangan buat aku penasaran, _jebal_…"

"Dua bulan…" Jaejoong berbisik seduktif di telinga Yunho.

Yunho mengernyit bingung, namun kemudian ia tercengang begitu menyadari maksud ucapan Jaejoong.

.

"Kau… hamil?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk dua kali. Yunho segera memeluk Jaejoong beserta Junsoo dengan erat.

"Yun – ho… se – sak…" dan pelukannya terpaksa dilepaskan Yunho.

Junsoo mengerjap lucu, lalu menarik-narik lengan kaus yang dipakai Appanya.

"Appa… hamil itu apa? Kenapa kalian cenang kalau Eomma hamil?"

"Kau akan punya adik, Junsoo…"

Mata besar Junsoo berbinar mendengarnya, "Jinjja Appa? Yeiyyyyyy!"

Bocah itu turun dari sofa dan dengan lucunya berjingkrak-jingkrak walau terjatuh, ia tetap semangat mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya.

Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Junsoo berpelukan dalam kebahagiaan pertama mereka sebagai keluarga kecil.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N :** Oke ini cuma oneshoot aneh, I know. So, kasih pendapatnya, ne?

.

6/5/2013 10:12 PM

.

_–_ Jack _–_


End file.
